Stronger Without You
by Dreamcatcher360
Summary: Edward had two powers compulsion and mind reading he used the first to control and change Bella, twisting her personality to make her the opposite of what she is, when he leaves and Bella is finally free what will she do and who will she become? Darkward, Twilight Bella/Alec. I suck at summaries, so give it a chance if you don't like it once your a few chapters in then oh well Xx:)
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I stared at Bella whilst she was sleeping, listening to her talk

"hate you Edward" and "stupid" was murmured a lot. I wasn't surprised you see I have been using and controlling her since the start of this "relationship", using her to get back at Tanya my true mate and controlling her with my power, you see I have two compulsion and mind reading; as a human I could always tell what people where thinking and used that to get my way, those being my strongest traits became my powers. I was mildly interested in her at the start as she was the only human whose mind I couldn't make sense of, normally I would be able to understand how they thought within minuets but with her it changed constantly and I could only understand snippets so told everyone I couldn't read her to give them a reason to get close to her as she was very pretty for a blood bag, and would suffice as a ploy to get Tanya jealous so she would come back to me. The stupid human was so gullible and practically ran into my trap but she was to feisty so I had to use my compulsion constantly on her to make her weak, stupid, clumsy and dependant the complete opposite of the real her, constantly using my power made me very hungry and her blood was heavenly and tasted different every time when James bit her wasn't the first time I had drank from her, I was very hungry that night as I had to make her scream and writhe whist being pathetic and dependant as she had a very high pain tolerance witch was useful at times but didn't fit in with the façade I had given her. I'm not a strict vegetarian so to speak, and drink from her often, but now finally my ploy had worked and Tanya was begging me to take her back. So tonight was the last time I would drink from Bella as tomorrow we would "breakup".

I sighed as I bent down and sunk my fangs into her neck; her blood was truly the most interesting thing about her.

-The next day-

Bella's POV

I woke up and scowled at the ache in my neck, I went to go for a shower and nearly fell over due to my weak legs, god I hate Edward, he obviously drank to much and it would take a couple of days to replace the iron lost give or take. I showered and dressed in everything Edward picked out for me my body under his control I normally only had a few seconds in the morning before he realised I was awake and started to control me, I hated him. He made me turn down the offer that the Voltori gave me that I sorely wanted and made me seem weak, I hated it.

-Later that day-

"Bella we need to talk" said dickward, a name I had invented myself for him

"Yep sure" he made me say in a sickly sweet voice and then follow him into the woods

"Bella, I'm leaving, I never loved you. You where just a toy some thing to use and dispose of when I was finished with, you just stopped me from getting to bored" he continued to spew words that would have been heartbreaking if i actually cared but all I could think about is how I could finally accept the Voltori's offer. Once he'd finished telling me how disposable I was he turned and ran off deeper into the woods. I sprinted home ecstatic and packed a small duffel bag full of all the money I had saved and left a not to Charlie, who luckily wouldn't be home for another five hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove fast, something I hadn't been able to do since Edward had took control of me; he made me the opposite of who I was and I hated it, Hated him. I continued to drive way over the speed limit, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins as I pushed my rusty car to its limit and raced to the airport.

Once I got there I had another big decision to make: go to back to Mom or accept the offer I had sorely wanted, and take revenge on dickward, it was an easy choice.

I went up to the main desk and ordered my ticket.

"Now boarding plane 23 landing in Voltora, Italy" a scratchy voice said through the intercom as I ran to catch my plane. I got there pretty quickly and was soon settled in my seat and dug my mp3 player out of my bag, laid back and let the music consume me.

After listening to don't stop me now by Queen **, Superstitious by Stevie Wonder, Bad Blood by Taylor Swift around 20 other song s** and watching "We're the Millers" the plane had landed. I grabbed my small bag and pushed my way out of the plane, I looked around the car park because I was either going to die or become a vampire, and after I had just got myself back I was going to be reckless, one word (of many) people including the police in Florida would have used to describe me, I was going to take a car preferably something fast, I was abit of a adrenaline seeker, okay that was a lie was a massive adrenaline seeker and constantly took risks, I even did parkour and was good at it; the complete opposite that dickward made me out to be. I saw a cherry burgundy Lamborghini near the exit, I jogged over and looked in, to my surprise the keys were sticking out of a draw and the door opened with ease. I hoped in and followed the route that Alice took when dickward compelled my to got with Alice so he could show how much I 'loved' him to Tanya to make her jealous, I sped down the ancient streets and arrived at a open gate witch I floored the car through and parked right in front of the doors and strutted in.

"Hi I'm here to see Aro, I'm Bella"

Gina I believe replied "Okay give me a min I'll just call someone to take you to him."

Seconds later two burly vampires who I think were Felix and Dmitri walked in and took me to Aro.

They swung the doors open and a delighted looking Aro clapped "Bella have you come to accept my offer?"

"Yes, I have and wish to be turned as soon as possible please"

Aro held his hand out to me, and I walked up and took it, my life shown to Aro, my first words my first boyfriend (who was just using me to get into my pants), the countless reckless acts I had committed, Edwards compulsion, the countless vamps who couldn't use there powers on me, my high pain tolerance and the many times it had been tested and finally my trip here.

"My my you have lead an interesting life, lets see if Alec and Jane's powers and how high your pain tolerance really is. Alec!" he yelled and gestured towards me, a teenage vampire with longish black hair and red eyes started forward and my jaw nearly dropped he was hot and when I say hot I mean hot!

He smirked and I quickly shut my mouth and waited for something to happen, pins and needles slowly came over my body swiftly followed by numbness but it wasn't a cold numbness, it was a warm numbness sort of like before you fall asleep. My senses felt as if they were underwater my hearing was clouded as was my eyesight and smell and I swiftly fell to the ground, but before my head could collide with the floor I was caught I don't know how I knew as I was blind, deaf and limp but I knew. Slowly my senses came back to me and opened my eyes. Alec I believe was holding me and assisted me into a standing position.

"Jane" Aro said his eyes glinting and Marcus and Caius looked up and smirked.

I raised an eyebrow as a petite pretty blonde with red eyes stepped forward.

"Lets see how high your pain tolerance really is, scream when you want me to stop" she said whilst smirking. She stared at me, then started to glare and was full on scowling at me before the nearest vampires to me started to wince and Aro commanded her to stop.

Aro laughed and clapped "Amazing Bella" he said whilst Caius and Marcus looked impressed "What did it feel like?" Aro questioned

"Did what feel like?" I questioned genuinely confused, until I remembered Jane had been the one I'd wanted to hug last time for putting Dickward in his place.

"Impressive" Aro remarked "Well then Alec come here" Alec walked over to him and held out his hand, Aro took it and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Alec stood straighter and walked over to me "Follow me" he said in a voice that made my knees weaken. I followed him out of the throne room until he came to a halt "Here" he said holding out his arms "It will be much quicker if I carry you" he said scooping me up bridal style and shivered when our flesh came into contact, he hid his reaction better that I did, I gasped at the delectable sparks that enveloped me when our bare flesh came into contact and unconsciously snuggled closer to him when he pulled me closer obviously liking the sparks as well.

In seconds we were outside a rose wood door that was intricately carved with patterns he pushed the door open with me still in his arms and asked "Is there anything you'd like to do before I change you?" by my neck causing me to shiver and hold back a moan as his voice combined with the sparks I felt when touching him was a heavenly concoction. "No" I whimpered back. He walked human pace over to the bed and laid me down on it gently hovering over me putting his weight on his elbows and resting his head in the crook of my neck causing by breathing to become uneven. His teeth sunk into my jugular and pushed his venom into my blood stream.

Nothing happened…


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

In seconds we were outside a rose wood door that was intricately carved with patterns he pushed the door open with me still in his arms and asked "Is there anything you'd like to do before I change you?" by my neck causing me to shiver and hold back a moan as his voice combined with the sparks I felt when touching him was a heavenly concoction. "No" I whimpered back. He walked human pace over to the bed and laid me down on it gently hovering over me putting his weight on his elbows and resting his head in the crook of my neck causing by breathing to become uneven. His teeth sunk into my jugular and pushed his venom into my blood stream.

Nothing happened…

He stared down at me, just as confused as I was, wasn't I meant to be in agony? A pain so horrendous it felt like you were being burned alive? Wouldn't people writhe for days screaming themselves hoarse begging to be killed, for the pain to end? He moved to the other side of my neck and bit down. Hard, forcing his venom through my vein, again I felt nothing. He slid down my body and moved to my wrist, again he bit down and shoved venom into my vein he moved to my other wrist and did the same nothing happened, seemingly getting frustrated it wasn't working he pulled my leggings down and bit my thigh, my deep femoral seemed to be his aim, he bit again this time grabbing my exposed leg with both hands and sinking his teeth further into my leg to reach the vein seemingly oblivious to just how this was effecting me. He bit my right leg a further three times before moving on to my left leg and doing the same, getting even more frustrated that it wasn't working he removed my top and bit one of the veins leading to my heart the descending aorta I believe I couldn't think straight and this time the sparks and his closeness was too much and I moaned whilst arching into him a hazy drape of lust enveloping me.

"Aro" Alec yelled and the lustful thoughts scattered, and my state went from confused to nervous as the whole Voltori was about to come in and see me in this state; bloody, covered in bite marks and in my underwear with a frustrated vampire on top of me.

Aro's POV

I was going over Isabella's memories, the real her was vastly different from how she was compelled to act the last time she was here. Edward was certainly a very gifted vampire; to make a person act completely the opposite of who they really were must have been tricky. She believed she had a high pain tolerance but I believe otherwise; she has never actually felt pain she's just been uncomfortable due to her bones being in the wrong place I think she has congenital analgesia a genetic disorder where she can't feel pain, it's the only logical explanation as looking through her memories that Edward had been hiding she had broken bones multiple times and only noticed as they had been pointed out to her.

"ARO" Alec yelled even though I could have heard him if he whispered, I was there in seconds opening the door, my brothers and personal guard behind me.

Isabella was lying on blood soaked sheets, in only her modern underwear, bite marks covering all her main arteries with blood streaming out of them, the smell of Isabella's lust and blood coated the room making my eyes darken, the sent truly was intoxicating. Alec was kneeling over Bella who was looking away from us an blushing. Getting a grip on my self I turned to Alec "what's the matter, why haven't you changed her?"

"It won't work!" he snapped holding his hand out to me.

Bella's POV

Aro laughed whist clapping his hands together

"Bella is immune to the pain of the change she has congenital analgesia and can't feel the change. I've never known someone to stay awake for the whole change"

Wait what? I thought, I'm going to be awake for the WHOLE change!

The next three days where a blur, Aro announced to everyone my condition and that I was off limits. I also noticed changes in my self. My eyes changed from a chocolate brown to a cognac brown, my senses got better, my hair grew to my hips became silky and had adopted many different highlights from blonde to copper to red every other shade imaginable, my face got slimmer as did my waist, arms and legs, my lips got plumper and turned a dark strawberry colour, my eyes grew wider, my breasts and butt became more voluptuous, my eye lashes became longer and thicker, my legs became longer and my skin turned paler, rock solid and unblemished apart from my scars witch for some reason stayed.

It was the third day of my transformation I was walking to Aro to ask for some more blood when why heart sped up and I collapsed, gasping for air. Aro was at my side in an instant "The change has finished Isabella" he said when my gulps of air became unnecessary and my heart stopped.

I pushed myself of the floor,

"Anyway, Aro I came to ask for some more blood, I'm hungry. Oh and I want revenge on the Cullen's" I said as if I hadn't just died.


End file.
